Locker Room Escapades
by Gagaboy090596
Summary: Romano, is sewually fristrated by his brother and parteners constant sex! But when a nice tan gentleman shows him the light will he change!  ITS YAOI ITS GOT SEX AND ITS DELICIOUS


_**Hey this is an un-beta'd story sorry about that! :p if it sucks TELL ME! if you gasmed TELL MEE REVIEWS ARE LIKE CANDIES THE MORE THE BETTER**_

Romano slowly walked into the boy's locker room, checking to make sure no one was behind him. It wasn't that he was scared of changing in front of other boys, but the fact that he shared a locker with France.

"21-3-45"

CLICK

Swiftly Romano extracted his clothing and tried to blot out the pictures of naked men that filled the locker. Just as he was about to take his shirt off, he heard something. Something high pitched. Something annoying. Something to do with his brother.

"OOOHHHHHH Germany! Ve' Fill me! OHHH"

Romano was so shocked that he couldn't even move. What THE FUCK WAS HIS BROTHER DOING!

"FELICIANO! POTATO HEAD!"

There was a mass of scattering, a small squeak and a large grunt. Romano rounded the corner to the next row of lockers, to find his brother on the floor with his underwear half on, and that thing Germany only wearing a hat.

"FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH ASS HOMOS!"

"Well hello to you to Ve~"

"AHhh, Feliciano and I were just ahhh...Cleaning out his locker"

Did they take him for an idiot, he heard fucking groaning. He didn't even want to know what they'd been doing in there!

"Feli lets ahhhh put clothes on Jya"

"NO NO Ludwig, you can stay like that!"

HIS BROTHER WAS A PERVERTED HOMO! This was more than he could take.

" WOULD YOU TO PLEASE STOP FORNICATING EVERY FREAKING SECOND, AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

His remark seemed to go unheard as they were making out AGAIN! Why, why was he in Hell? What had he done that was SOOO bad that he deserved this. The thought had barely left his thoughts for a second when the entire gym class came marching in. Initially no one even noticed to two partially naked boys (Germany had put on underwear) Making out. After a couple seconds of testosterone driven conversations some one seemed to notice. Whispers spread like wild fire as the class directed its attention to them.

As though coming out of a trance, Germany seemed to start to notice the amount of people staring.

"Uhhhh Feli, we should get changed"

" But Gerrrrrmmmmmaaannnnnyyyyyyyyy"

"Jah lets change NOW feli"

"VE is always so unfair"

The couple walked away. still bickering about why they had to leave.

"Well That was HHHOOOTTTTT I personally have a major boner!" France announced in his pervy voice.

An echo of laughter rang after that but for the rest of the period nothing to spectacular happened. That was until, the most gorgeous boy at the school walked up to Romano and asked for a chat.

"why, why, why is he talking to me, i dont know this bastard!" Romano viciously thought! While being led to the exit of the gym. Following Spain to the rose garden in the back.

" Well aren't you the sweetest little Tomato on the vine!"

Did this guy think he was five!

"Uhmmnm thanks?... I Guess?"

" No need to be shy, Hi i'm Spain! But you can call me Antonio" This last phrase came out in a seductive slither that he no doubtably used to lure woman into his bead.

" Uhhh Hi Sp..Antonio i'm Romano"

"Romano...Romano...LOVINO!"

"NO"

This had touched a point in Italy, for only close family could call him Lovino, and no friends had earned that right yet.

"Fine, fine a touchy tomato are we?"

"Stop calling me a Tomato bastard!"

"No not touchy, we have a SPICY Tomato"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DICKWAD"

"Hmmmm well I have a lot to think about my little Lovino! I'll see you tomorrow in PE"

What had just happened. Romano still had the feeling of being raped verbally, he felt like a bitch. No no,this bastard didn't have the right to make him feel like this! Tomorrow he was going to put that asshole in his place!

Totally forgetting about the events of the previous afternoon, Romano blared his hard rock into his skull and walked into the locker room. Turning the corner he walked right into the person he had been hoping to ignore. Romano had his head on Spain's chest, stuck almost from the amount of sweat on Spain!

"Well you just can't keep your hands off me my Lovino!"

"ByYAYAh BASTARD Ummmmm...&#(^%(&^#"

" I understand your just shell shocked by my complete beauty"

What! No he did not this bastard was so fucking self involved!

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Whispering in a seductive velvet voice spain murmured " Are you sure, you don't want to stay, don't deny your inner feelings"

"WHAT i have no inner feelings for YOU!"

"well your body says other wise!"

Beyond embarrassed Romano noticed his growing erection! He was speechless! He wasn't gay! He was Straight! Not gay! But...

"It's ok my tiny Heirloom Tomato, let me show you the way to release those inner feelings"

Romano did not have a good feeling about this.

Antonio took Romano's hand and led him to the back showers.

"Let's shower together, its sexy and besides i smell!"

"Ummmm I don't know if i want to..."

His sentence ended there for Spain had suddenly lunged forward and began passionaty kissing Romano. Dabbing his tongue in and out of Romano's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

" Stop thinking my love"

And with that he ripped of his pants, and began to tug on Romano's shirt.

All of their clothing was on the floor in a matter of moments, the only time they were apart was Antonio's brief pause when he turned the shower on. The warm water splashing down on both of their bodies.

Arousing Antonio's dick pleasure fully.

" I saw you yesterday, looking at Gertalia ( cute nickname right and its TOTALLY original ) You weren't mad you were jealous." Antonio's hand found Romano's member and began to stroke it.

"Ohhhh..." The groan of pleasure emitting from Romano's mouth

"Already that happy, don't cum yet were just getting started!"

Spain said descending down Romano's body and relieving his hand of duty.

Slipping Italies quivering glistening member into his mouth

Starting slowly he licked the tip, slurping the pre-cum. Then let his tongue explore, stroking the shaft with it. that got an:

"AHHHOHHH"

And then stroking the shaft and sucking the head.

" ANTONIO, ANTONIO I'M GONNA CUM"

The hot soupy liquid filled Spain's obliging mouth. Slurping down every last drop.

" See my tomato, gay sex is fun!, but next time your giving it and I'M receiving. Im not a Uke i'm Seme, and i see no reason for you not to want to be my sex slave?"

"WHAT"

"Just kidding... gosh don't get your panties in a twist!"

HEHHEHEHAHAHAHAH

A giggle issued from the stall

" ROMANO LIKES ME TO VE!"

" FELICIANO! WAIT YOU SAW YOU HEARD"

"Jya we Heard EVRYJNG"

Spain put his arm around Romano's shoulder. It appears that Antonio finally found his partner.

This was going to be a good year.


End file.
